Handheld devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, media players, and other devices are becoming increasingly integrated and multi-functioned. The ubiquitous cellular telephone can have integrated calendar, email, and audio or video playback features.
Many such devices have movable parts, such as a hinge or slide. Moving components have many constraints placed on them, including high life cycle requirements and durability requirements, all the while maintaining electrical and mechanical connections.